


Three's A Crowd

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, stop being assholes and kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: “Have a threesome with us.”What.Or...Louis is invited to join his best friend Harry and his girlfriend in the bedroom. Things don't go quite as expected.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! 
> 
> Here's something I've been working on here and there to keep the writer's block at bay.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes!   
> Hope you enjoy!

“Have a threesome with us.”

A wine glass clanked dangerously against the table top.

What.

“W-what?” Louis uncharacteristically stuttered with a blush creeping up his neck. His eyes darted back and forth between his best friend Harry and his girlfriend, Naomi - she _had_ to be joking. Naomi put her fork down with a small clink and laughed, reaching across the table to pat his hand with her own manicured fingers. Louis stared at the gold watch that adorned her slim wrist, watching it tick for a moment as he resisted the urge to tear himself away - she wasn’t joking.

“Yes!” She grinned, all perfect white teeth and rose petal lips. “It’ll be hot. Won't it, Harry?”

Harry responded by smirking at him the way he always did when Louis got flustered by something, the only difference being that this time he held an almost apologetic amusement in his eyes. Louis’ whole body flushed with embarrassment, making him feel put on the spot. Harry had been his friend since middle school, surely he should know Louis well enough to know his answer before even asking? Then again, perhaps not. The idea of being with Harry was... _appealing_ to say the least, always had been, and Louis knew what it was like, oh yes. Though, he very much doubted Harry’s memory of it matched his own. Louis quickly slammed the door on that unpleasant memory and the ache it brought to his chest. Unfortunately, that memory was part of the problem. The very big, decade of a problem. He knew that if he’d just cut Harry out of his life after the _incident_ things might’ve been easier on him. Yet… the idea of a life without Harry seemed worse than the purgatory he currently resided in. What hurt the most was the fact that… Louis wasn’t entirely sure if Harry would’ve cared if he _had_ ended their friendship. Funny how a simple question could dredge up long suppressed feelings, memories and musings better left on the shelf. Yes, Louis loved Harry, and always would, but the idea of a threesome with Harry’s girlfriend? He couldn’t do it. Louis already had a terrible enough time knowing they had sex without actually seeing it. Louis couldn’t exactly say such a thing out loud to weasel out of it, now could he? He’d never been able to say no to Harry and if he did so now, his friend would know for sure that Louis was still in love with him.

The memory of a failed confession in the middle of the film  _Labyrinth_  in high school made him blush even harder.

Louis looked at Harry, “You’re okay with this?”

Harry shrugged in that nonchalant way of his. “Sure. Done it a couple times before.”

Louis blinked, baffled by the idea. He had been in relationships before - two to be exact, and while neither of the girls had made him feel that soul-consuming connection he longed for, he couldn’t imagine sharing either of them with anyone else while they were together. Harry wasn’t the jealous type it seemed, and neither was Naomi. Good for them, but Louis wasn’t wired that way.  
  
“I think he needs convincing, Harry.” Naomi hummed around a sip of red wine, her slight french accent thickening. Harry nodded and threw back the rest of his whiskey before standing. Louis froze like a deer in the headlights as his friend slipped behind his chair and began rubbing his shoulders. Before he could say anything, Harry’s lips were on his neck making his breath hitch. Louis dreamed of feeling Harry’s hands and mouth on his skin again for two years but never this way. Never just for the carnal amusement of Harry and the person he was dating. Tense, he glanced at Naomi who watched intently and Louis realized she must like watching Harry fuck other guys before she got in on the action herself. Unfortunately, that just happened to be the part Louis wasn’t looking forward to. Well, he wasn't looking forward to any of it, but especially that. Not that Naomi wasn't pretty, she was. With her black hair, perfect olive skin, dark, cat-like eyes, and fine-boned features, she was a knockout, but... Louis felt nothing but misery at the sight of her.

“We should move it to the bedroom.” Naomi suggested, standing.

Before Louis knew it, Harry was pulling him from the chair and dragging him toward the bedroom, boot-heels clacking against the hardwood almost in sync with Louis’ racing heart. When Louis opened his mouth to protest, Harry shoved him through the bedroom door before crushing their lips together and dredging up one of Louis’ most unpleasant memories. This wasn’t their first kiss, or their second for that matter, but it might as well have been.

The first time - over ten years ago now, Louis had initiated the kiss and Harry had pushed him away, gently telling Louis that he was sorry, but he didn’t see him that way. It had been Louis’ first true heartbreak - but not his only, unfortunately. He had pushed through, though, unwilling to lose Harry’s friendship. Harry had been careful around him for the next year or so, as though he were afraid Louis would break down if he said or did the wrong thing. Consequently, Louis had gotten quite good at acting, becoming a master at hiding his true feelings. Those skills had come in handy the night after they graduated uni two years ago. They’d been drunk after a night of celebrating and after passing out in a heap of limbs on Harry’s bed, Louis had awakened in the middle of the night to find Harry rubbing against him. Before Louis had been able to say anything, Harry had lubed up and shoved inside him. It was Louis’ first and only time with a man. It had hurt, but the feeling of Harry’s warm weight at his back, pressing him into the mattress as he pounded into him got Louis off in a matter of minutes. The next time he woke, Harry was sitting at the foot of the bed watching him. Louis knew in that moment he was about to be told nothing had changed, that Harry still saw him as a friend only. So, instead of letting Harry say it, Louis had put those acting skills to good use and hopped out of bed with a smile.

_“You’re good at that,” He’d laughed, then added with a wink, “definitely in my top ten.”_

_Harry had stared at him for a moment, “You don’t-”_

_Louis had cut him off with a laugh and spoke with more confidence than he felt, “I’m not going to go all sappy on you, Hazza. I’m not the blushing lovestruck virgin I was in high school. This was fun, but it didn’t mean anything, just another drunken hook-up. No worries, we’re all good, alright? Breakfast?”_

Harry had nodded mutely, likely shocked by the turn around. It had killed Louis but it hurt less than Harry doing the talking and rejecting him once again. They’d never spoken of it again and when Harry met Naomi eight months ago, Louis had once again given an Oscar-worthy performance. Now, kissing Harry was everything he remembered, but it was dredging up things Louis had tried so hard to forget, or at the very least suppress. Harry tasted like the apple whiskey he’d been drinking, the chocolate espresso cake they’d had for dessert, and something that was unique to Harry himself. His lips were silky, wet and plump, making Louis moan and shiver with lust despite himself. As much as he enjoyed the feel of Harry’s mouth against his, he wished more than anything it were happening under different circumstances, that Harry actually wanted him for himself just this once and not because he was convenient.

“Mm...” Louis turned his head away, breaking the kiss as he prepared to protest, but Harry took it as an invitation to latch onto his throat and leave hot, urgent kisses on every bit of skin he could reach. Louis whimpered. Harry’s naturally clean, warm scent and expensive cologne causing a haze in his brain as he attempted another push at Harry’s shoulders, but the taller man clung to him, gripping his waist and hips desperately. The urgency of the touches had Louis wondering if it had been a while since Harry and Naomi had… been intimate. Harry seemed almost mad with lust, grip tightening, pulling him closer as he panted against Louis’ skin. Unable to stop himself, Louis slid his hands into Harry’s hair, letting the silken strands slide between his fingers. He’d recently gotten it cut, and although Louis had loved the long waves his friend previously had, it looked even sexier now. More dangerous.

Harry grunted, grabbing the backs of Louis’ thighs and hoisting him up. As Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips the kisses grew more heated, desperate and deep. When his back hit the bed, Harry landing on top of him, the smaller man came back to his senses. He couldn’t do this. How could he? How could he be with Harry and then watch him go back to Naomi all while knowing they’d probably find someone else to do this with soon enough? He loved Harry, would do anything for him, but multiple broken hearts in the span of ten years was too much for him to bear. When Louis pushed at Harry’s chest, trying to get him to move, Harry responded by pinning his wrists to the bed and grinding his hips forward. Louis shivered and moaned, arching up. Harry went wild then, glittering green eyes never looking away from Louis' as he quickly tore off his black button down and tugged Louis’ burgundy jumper over his head before pressing him into the mattress again. Louis' mind went blank at the delectable sensation of skin on skin, making him forget all about speaking the words that would put an end to this. A sharp bite to his throat had him crying out as goosebumps rose all over his body.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry growled breathlessly, continuing to bite him. “Fuck, fuck-” He left stinging nips and bruises down Louis’ chest as he lavished attention across his tummy (embarrassing Louis beyond words) before yanking his trousers and briefs down with one swift tug. _That_ sobered him a little and he began trying to squirm away once more, still unable to speak the actual words - every touch was precious to him, no matter how his heart would break later. His eyes stung and his chest burned at the very thought of Harry acting as though it never happened.

The bed moved a moment later as Naomi slid onto it.

Louis tensed.

Harry froze.

When a feminine hand slid over Louis’ chest Harry lunged forward and covered his body with his own, leaving no room for Naomi. Harry kissed him again and Louis sighed gratefully, accepting the tongue licking into his mouth as Harry let out a rough moan that turned into a growl when Naomi once again attempted to touch Louis. Naomi didn’t seem to notice, brushing her fingers over Louis’ left nipple. The hand was gone a second later when Harry’s long, ring covered fingers closed around her wrist like a vise and pushed it away.

“Not yet.” Harry mumbled, biting Louis’ bottom lip. Louis was close to tears and he hated himself for not being able to just _leave_ , to just say _no_. He couldn’t decide which was worse, not letting Harry make love to him, or letting it happen and having it mean nothing to Harry when it meant the world to him. Again.

“Fuck,” Harry made a pained, desperate sound as he sucked at Louis’ reddening nipple and rocked his hips into the bed. “I can’t wait, God, Louis, I need..” He reached blindly for the bedside table, nearly tearing the drawer free as he ripped it open and fished inside. Louis couldn’t stop himself from nodding and tightening his thighs around Harry’s waist. He was lost in their rhythm, ached for it. His insides clenched hotly at the very thought and he barely registered the snapping of the lube. Harry’s hands shook like he was just as desperate as he poured the slick liquid onto his fingers and reached down. When Louis gasped at the feeling, Harry impatiently added a second finger, releasing a groan and telling Louis how tight and hot he was. Without thinking, Louis replied in-between gasps, “Of c-course I am, it’s been two years since I’ve done this.”

The high pitched ragged sound Harry made in response almost had Louis coming on the spot. He threw his head back and bit his lip, spreading his thighs wider and grasping the sheets to keep himself from clawing up Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s mouth was back on his then, sucking and biting, his length rock hard and leaking against Louis’ belly.

“I need you,” Harry breathed, quickly withdrawing his fingers and sliding a condom on before messily applying more lube to his shaft. Harry kissed him and pressed their foreheads together, breath warm and damp as he spoke. “Spread your legs for me, sweet thing,”

Louis yelped as Harry sank into him with one swift push, squirming a little while Harry stilled so he could adjust to the sudden burning fullness. Louis’ mouth fell open on a silent scream as Harry withdrew slowly before ramming back inside with a choked sound. “Lou,” Harry panted, snapping his hips hard and fast in an uncontrolled rhythm that was making Louis’ eyes roll back in his head. Harry captured his lips in a kiss, sharing stuttered breaths and moans. “So beautiful,”

“Harry,” Louis moaned, reaching up to claw at the larger man’s back, “I’m-”

The desperate, strangled noise that fell from Harry’s lips told Louis he was just as close. Harry’s back stiffened as he fucked inside roughly and seconds later the entire room went silent apart from the sounds of damp flesh connecting harshly half a dozen times before Louis screamed, clenching down on the length hammering into him, Harry following barely a second later with a rough cry that seemed to be torn from his very soul. Louis sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, whimpering as his body pulsed, milking his friend dry. No matter how many times he’d relived the first time over the past two years, it was now a shadow in comparison to this. When Harry settled on top of him, breathing heavily as he came down from the high, Louis felt a cold fist closing around his heart. He nearly burst into tears on the spot. Stupid. _Beyond_ stupid. There would be no going back to pretending now. Oh God. He shoved Harry off and scrambled off the bed, falling the moment he put weight on his legs.

After a moment, he realized that they were alone, but he wasn’t clear headed enough for it to truly register.

“Louis?!” Harry clambered off the bed and onto the floor next to him, looking utterly terrified. “Did I hurt you-”

Louis shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed. “I’m... _I’m sorry_ \- I… fuck!” He angrily wiped at his wet cheeks. He was so fucking _sick_ of crying over Harry. He was so fucking sick of it all. “I need to go.”

Harry grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. “Talk to me, please.”

A bitter laugh, “It doesn’t matter, Harry. It never did.” He tore his arm away and staggered to his feet to look for his clothes. “Go find Naomi. I think she’s upset.”

“Naomi and I aren’t exclusive, I don’t owe her an explanation,” Harry stood, kicking Louis’ trousers behind him and out of reach. Unwilling to just stand there naked, Louis grabbed the first thing within reach and tugged in around himself. Harry’s shirt was much too big for him but at least he was covered. As he began to do up a button or two, Harry growled. Louis looked up and blushed. Of course Harry didn’t want him wearing his clothes after sex.

“Sorry,” he whispered, going to remove it.

In two quick steps Harry was in front of him, hand stilling Louis’ movements. “Leave it.”

Nodding, Louis sat on the end of the bed. “Look, I already know what you’re going to say, and you don’t have to. _I know_. What happened didn’t mean anything and you only see me as a friend. So please, spare me.” When Harry didn’t respond, Louis glanced over to find his friend staring at him, eyes dark and unreadable.

“How dare you?” Harry spat violently, “How _dare_ you make me feel guilty for this? I wanted you and you threw it back in my face! Maybe I deserved it but don't act like you're the only one who’s been hurt!”

Louis stared at Harry, unable to comprehend that.

“Wanted me!?” He shouted, “ _wanted_ me?!!! You got fucking drunk and fucked me, _what_ exactly did I throw back in your face?!”

“The next morning,” Harry spoke through clenched teeth, “you said it meant nothing, that I was just another drunken hookup!”

Shaking his head, Louis stood. “Because if I _hadn’t_ you would’ve went into the whole ‘just friends’ spiel and I really didn’t want to hear it! You broke my heart once, Harry… forgive me for taking it upon myself to avoid it a second...” he looked at the bed, “or third time.”

Harry’s face crumpled like Louis had just stabbed him. “Lou…”

“It...doesn’t matter anymore, okay?” Louis sighed and looked down, “I’ve learned to live with it. I’ll always love you, I can’t help that. All these years, I tried _so_ hard to be good for you, to never show it so you wouldn’t feel guilty or god forbid resent me. You’re my best friend, and I’d do anything to keep you happy so please, just let it go. Lets forget about it. I’m good at pretending, and maybe one day I won't have to.” When he looked back up at his friend, he started at the sight that greeted him. Harry was crying too.

Before he could say anything, Harry sank to his knees in front of him as though his legs refused to hold him any longer. Louis gasped as he was pulled close, Harry’s arms holding him tightly as he buried his face against his belly.

“Harry,” Louis leaned away, “I didn’t say all that to make you feel bad. I was telling the truth. Please don’t-’’

“I know, love, I know.” Harry sighed.

 

“ _What the fuck_ , Harry,” Naomi hissed from the doorway, her dark eyes lit with angry tears.

Harry was still for a moment, resting his forehead against Louis’ hip silently before standing. Naomi stared at him and Louis tried to pull away, certain that the pair would somehow realize they loved one another. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t stand it. Pushing at Harry, Louis tried to turn away and search for his clothes. He gasped as Harry hauled him back against him.

“What. The. Fuck, Harry.” Naomi snapped again. Harry stared silently at the woman he’d been so hesitant to label as his girlfriend. She was truly lovely with her exotic eyes and lush mouth. Any man would be lucky to have her, but Harry wasn’t that man. There was only one person for him, and he damned himself for screwing it up so badly. Naomi read his face and glared at them. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“No.” Harry answered flippantly. “I love Louis. I always have.” Louis’ breath hitched and he turned to look at his friend, his body almost numb with shock. Harry continued, “I said no to this,” he gestured to the bed, “every time you suggested it, Naomi, because I knew what would happen. The fact that you ignored my wishes and instigated it tonight was fucked up.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” She hissed.

“Of course I didn’t fuckin’ complain! I wanted him, and I wanted you to get the fuck out.” Harry took a step forward. “Get the fuck out, Naomi.”

“You expect me to believe you prefer _him_ over me?" Naomi scoffed, "I’d believe you if you said you wanted the guy we brought home last month, Zayn, but _him_?” She looked over Louis with such disdain that he wanted to shrink into himself and hide. She had a point though. Louis was utterly ordinary and because of that he never questioned why Harry hadn’t wanted him despite the pain it caused, because he knew why. People like Harry - tall, gorgeous, charismatic people like Harry didn’t go for short, average, loud, insecure people like him.

“Get. The fuck. Out. Naomi.” Harry growled lowly. Louis wrenched himself free during their moment of distraction and began picking up his scattered clothing. Naomi was right, he wasn’t good enough for Harry. He never had been and never would be. “And I don’t ever want to see your face again, not in the street, not at my pub, not at the fucking grocery store, you understand me? Louis is mine, and you’re lucky my mother raised me right or I would backhand you into next week for speaking about him like that. _Go_.”

The door slammed a few seconds later but Harry hadn’t watched her go, too busy now stalking towards Louis who was attempting to find his shoe.

“We aren’t finished here.” Harry said, yanking Louis’ underwear from his hands and chucking them off to the side. Louis didn’t look at him, climbing over the bed to the other side when he spotted the shoe by the closet door.

“I think we are.”

Harry followed, grabbing his arm and turning him, pushing him against the wall. “I said, we’re not finished.”

Angrily, Louis slapped Harry’s hands away. “I’ll be your friend Harry, I’ll always be that, but I will not be what _she_ was to you! I won’t put up with threesomes and gangbangs and whatever the fuck else you two got into! I-”

Harry swung them around, shoving Louis onto the bed. “If you think I’d let anyone else touch you, you’re sorely mistaken.” He kneed Louis’ legs apart and settled between them. “Naomi and I were fuckbuddies, I didn’t mind sharing because I didn’t give a shit. It’s her fault for assuming she meant more to me than that. I told her what we were and she agreed. But you Louis? You’re mine. No one else will ever lay a finger on you after tonight.”

“Get off!” Louis huffed, trying to push Harry away. “I’m not… you didn’t want me before, Harry, and I don’t bloody know what sort of hemorrhage is happening in your brain, but tomorrow you’ll realize how ridiculous you’re being.”

“No, Louis.” Harry pushed him back down, trapping his hands against the bed and Louis shuddered as he felt Harry hardening against his thigh. “I was a stupid kid when you kissed me that first time, too afraid of judgement to admit to myself how badly I wanted you.” He thrust against Louis, feeling the smaller man responding to him. “The morning after our night together I spent agonizing over how to tell you I was in love with you, and praying you’d forgive me for being so stupid, but then you woke and told me it meant nothing, that I was just another one night stand. I felt _sick_ with jealousy, and hurt, but most of all I regretted losing any chance I had at loving you.”

Louis stared up at him, heart in his throat. “That morning… I thought you were going to tell me it didn’t mean anything, that nothing had changed and you only saw me as a friend, so...I beat you to it. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Harry, I-I was only trying to spare you from the awkwardness of once again having to tell me where we stood.”

Harry’s mouth curved into that crooked smile Louis loved so much. “I guess we’ve both had our moments of idiocy.”

Louis nodded and sighed. “I’m sorry. I just… didn’t want you to feel like you owed me anything because you took my virginity. I-”

Harry eyes widened. “You-”

Louis nodded again, blushing. “Pathetic, I know.”

“Pathetic?” Harry leaned closer until they were sharing the same breath. “You have no idea what it does to me to know…” he hooked Louis’ thigh over his hip, “that no one else has had you this way.”

“I never wanted anyone else,” Louis admitted. “Tanya and Olivia were… I cared for them, but-”

Harry brushed their lips together. “I know how that feels. I’m a fucking idiot, huh.”

“Yes.”

Harry kissed him again, slow and messy, working his fingers inside Louis until they were both panting. “No one will ever touch you, Louis. You belong to me, and I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t claim you sooner.” When Harry reached for the condoms Louis grabbed his wrist. “I’ve… there’s never been anyone but you, Harry. If you want to claim me, do it, but I want to feel you. All of you.”

“ _Yes_.” Harry hissed, kissing him hard before flipping him onto his stomach and sliding home in one quick thrust, making Louis choke on a moan. “Mine, you’re mine, _say it._ ”

Louis released the pillow from between his sharp little teeth. “I’m yours. Are you mine?” He asked, rocking back onto that thick length, making them both cry out. “Are you mine, Hazza?”

Harry curled forward, chest brushing Louis’ back as he nipped his lips. “Yes. _Fuck_ yes. All yours Lou. Always.” Louis gasped as teeth sank into his shoulder, surely tearing the skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Harry was flattening himself, resting all his weight on Louis seconds before he began to snap his hips brutally, every thrust accompanied by Louis’ piercing cries and Harry’s own possessive sounds. As warmth pooled rapidly, breathtakingly, inside his belly, Louis could do nothing except sink his teeth into Harry’s forearm and tilt his hips up. Soon, nothing but ragged, brutal moans and rapidly connecting flesh could be heard in the room, along with the slick sounds of Harry sliding in and out. Louis fell utterly silent as his eyes rolled shut, his spine stiffening, a shudder rocking through him. A handful of thrusts later, Harry felt his lover rhythmically clenching as an orgasm tore through his small body. Harry fucked harder, his own release seconds away, the growl that left his throat when he spent hot and wet into Louis sounded inhuman. He stilled, panting and gathering the strength to pull out, but when he moved his hips, Louis made a plaintive sound.

“Stay. Stay there.”

“I don’t want to crush you.”

“ _Please_.”

Harry kissed the back of his neck, “Okay.”

“Love you, Harry.” They would need to talk later but for now Louis sighed sleepily, feeling content for the first time in over a decade.

Nuzzling closer and pressing a kiss to Louis’ soft cheek, Harry muttered, “Words haven’t been invented to describe how much I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: luck-of-the-styles
> 
> If anyone cares, my favourite songs off Harry's album are Woman, Only Angel, and Kiwi (and SOTT of course, that vid was so Outlander-Twilight, loved it)
> 
> I was also blown away by Harry in Dunkirk... it was sort of odd to see him act similarly to the way I've been writing him... the angry facial expressions were so dead on to what I'd pictured in my head it was eerie.
> 
> What about you guys?
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! Love you guys, and I hope everyone's having a great summer! xx.


End file.
